deaf once more
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: my first walker fanfic cut me some slack
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1#  
  
"Syd wait up!!"  
  
Sydney cooke turned around to see her partner run up behind her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"we got a case"  
  
"Ok give it to me"  
  
"Walker gave us a tough one this time"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"I haft to pretend I am deaf you are my wife"  
  
"OK this should not be that hard you were deaf once before"  
  
"yeah but I am a tad rusty"  
  
"well then I suggest you learn it again"  
  
Gage rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Syd took a deep breath ever since he had went deaf and she confessed her feeling for him his vioce made her jump.  
  
"Syd you look pale"Walker said with a smile.  
  
"Shut up"Syd barked.  
  
"Is it me or had Syd been cold towards Gage since he got his hearing back?"Walker asked Alex.  
  
"I noticed too.wonder what went on when she was alone with him?"  
  
"Maybe I can find out"Alex said as she stood up and headed towards Syd.  
  
"Syd can we talk?"  
  
"sure Alex about what?"Syd asked sipping her coffee and putting her feet on her desk.  
  
"Gage"  
  
Syd spit her coffee everywhere and her feet came slamming down on the floor.  
  
"Oh now I understand"Alex said with a grin.  
  
Syd continued to choke on her coffe but managed a few words.  
  
"It..is not what...you..think"Syd choked out  
  
"oh I think it is what I have been thinking ever since you met Gage"  
  
"No"Syd stood up ready to defend herself for a physical attack but she had no idea why.  
  
"Simmer down Syd I am not going to jump you"Alex said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well this is not a friendly hand shake just coming up and questioning my realshionship with Gage!"  
  
"Well if you have no feelings for him why do you get angry when he is mentioned or he calls you?"  
  
"I have no idea"Syd groaned as she sat back down in he chair with her head on her desk.  
  
"I think you know and you do not want to admit it"  
  
"then you tell me what is wrong"  
  
"You are in love with him"  
  
"it is not like that"  
  
"it is ok..He loves you too"  
  
"he does"  
  
"trust me I am pretty sure he is in love with you"  
  
Sydney smiled to herself then she got a sickening thought"  
  
"Oh no!! I forgot his birthday!!what do I give him?"  
  
"I know what you can give him"  
  
"what"  
  
Alex made a kissing face and pretended to be taking her pants off then started to laugh.  
  
"Please"Syd rolled her eyes and walked away. 


	2. how long

Chapter2#  
  
Syd and Gage arrived at the temp home.  
  
"Wow nice place"Syd said glancing around the small house.  
  
"walker always finds the best"Gage replied.  
  
Syd and Gage walked up the steps to the bedroom and looked into the room in shock.  
  
Alex and Walker sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Alex hear that?Its Syd screaming becuase she just realised there is only one bed"  
  
"Walker you only put in one bed!"  
  
"Hey Syd and Gage can not work like this anymore her avioding him so I am trying to fix things"  
  
"You are bad"  
  
"I know"  
  
Syd and Gage still stood in the doorway of the bedroom staring at the bed.  
  
"I will take the couch"Syd said turning and leaving.  
  
"No I will I am the man"  
  
"Fine either way lets get set up"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Syd sat hooking up wires to a small tv screen Gage came up behind her.  
  
"Hey Syd.can I ask you something?"  
  
"You know you can always ask me anything"  
  
"Ok.why are you avioding me?"  
  
"Excuse me"Syd tried to sound cool and did not look up.  
  
"you heard me and you never look at me anymore either. why?"  
  
"I look at you"Syd said she still tried not to make eye contact.  
  
"Like right now I might as well talk to a wall!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For starters there is no way those wires you are messing with are as interesting as you pretend"Gage took the wires out of Syd's hand.  
  
"And you will not look at me"Gage spund Syd's chair around to face him and lifted her chin to look at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Syd moved her chair back around to ignore him"I am just crabby"  
  
"Is it cause I can hear now? because ever since my operation you have been like this"  
  
"that is stupid I was thrilled when I knew you could hear me"  
  
"At first"Syd sighed to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"what what?"  
  
"What did you say just now when you lowered your vioce"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ok well I gotta go to the store"  
  
"ok"  
  
"before I go can I give you some um...advice?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"never lower your vioce to anyone it makes you sound weak but you are not weak and I like the sound of your vioce too"  
  
Gage left Syd sitting speechless.  
  
"Oh no he knows oh no"Syd could hardly breathe"Darn how long was he awake?" 


	3. kiss and tell

Chapter3#  
  
"Syd I am back!!"Gage opened the door and looked around the living room.  
  
"I am in here!"Syd called from the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well I was going to cook but I just noticed we have no food"  
  
"we do now"Gage said handing Syd two bags of food.  
  
"OH goodie lets see what we got"  
  
"Ok I am not sure I did good shopping"  
  
"lets see cake,pizza,chips ....Gage did you get any health food?"  
  
"um.....chips are potatoes"  
  
"Gage we need healthy food too"  
  
"Alright tomorrow you and I will go to the store an you can pick out food"  
  
"What about tonight?what do we eat?"  
  
"Pizza"  
  
Syd smiled"You are just so childish"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Sometimes I have no idea why I keep you around"  
  
"because I am cute"  
  
"Oh yes thats right"Syd laughed.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Ok Gage company remember you are deaf"  
  
Gage nodded.  
  
"Hi"Syd answered the door.  
  
"Hello I am mrs Jenkins and this is my husband"  
  
"I am mrs Adams"Syd said with a smile.  
  
"This is my husband Gage...er..uh Chuck"  
  
Gage loocked at Syd.Chuck Adams? who was she?  
  
"I am Faith"Syd continued.  
  
"I am Allissa"  
  
"And I am Joe"  
  
"Its nice to meet you"  
  
"nice to meet you your husband is awful quiet"  
  
"he is deaf"  
  
"Oh I am sorry"  
  
"me too"Syd sighed looking at Gage and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you newly weds?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"we have been married six years"  
  
"Oh wow"  
  
"We have been married um..."Syd looked at Gage.  
  
"two weeks"Gage accidently finished for Syd.  
  
Syd spun around and glared wildly at Gage.  
  
"he reads lips sometimes"Syd covered quickly.  
  
"Oh how nice"Allissa said.  
  
"SO how did you two meet?"Allissa asked Gage.  
  
"we uh...um....I....And..She....uh"Gage tried to reply.  
  
"his uuh...cousin's best friend's brother's girlfriend's sister got us together"Syd said with a smile.  
  
"How complicated"Joe said.  
  
"Yeah I know"Syd laughed.  
  
Gage glanced at Syd.  
  
"Well we are going to go now"Allissa said.  
  
"Bye'Syd shut the door.  
  
"Next time tell the people we work together"Gage said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That was complicated"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Syd we need to have a real adult discussion"  
  
"what about?"  
  
"us"  
  
Syd quickly spun around"what about us?!"  
  
"Well Syd we have seemed to grown apart and we never talk anymore"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Syd that is it!!!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"THIS I HEARD YOU WHEN YOU WERE IN MY ROOM AND I AM SICK OF TRYING TO CONVINCE MYSELF I HEARD NOTHING!!"  
  
"Gage...... I can....I can explain you see I.......um"  
  
Gage stepped closer to Syd and put his hand on her lips.  
  
"I know what you mean"Gage said softly.  
  
"I am not so sure you do"  
  
"I am sure I do because I love you too"  
  
"Gage wait a second I never mentioned love......"  
  
Syd was cut short when Gage kissed her.  
  
Sydney was taken by surprise and at first she started to struggle but after a while she relaxed and slowly started to kiss him back.  
  
Gage pulled slowly away from Syd and leaned his chin against her forehead.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Gage waited for Syd to say she loved him too but she was silent.  
  
"No"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"we can not be like this"  
  
"like what?we love each other"  
  
"no I am sorry Gage I love you as a friend but nothing more"Syd said quietly.  
  
"But Syd....."  
  
"please let go of me"Syd said trying not to cry.  
  
Gage did not move for a while then he slowly left go of Syd who the instant she could slipped upstairs.  
  
The minute Syd was upstairs she closed the door and fell on her bed crying. 


	4. kidnapped

Chapter4#  
  
Syd woke up the next day and realised she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
She headed downstairs to see Gage was up reading a book.  
  
Syd was a little uneasy because of what had happenned yesterday.  
  
"What are you reading?"Syd asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"no what is it"  
  
"Its about a man who knows a women loves him and he loves her but she betrays him"  
  
"Is this about yesterday?"  
  
"I don't know what do you think"  
  
"I'm sorry Gage but I am not in love with you"  
  
"Ok sure whatever"  
  
"Gage please I would never want to ruin our friendship can't we pretend it never happenned?"  
  
"Yeah we can I guess I got carried away"  
  
"friends?"  
  
"friends"  
  
The tension in the room suddenly vanished and Syd sat down beside Gage on the couch.  
  
"whats for breakfeast?"  
  
"I have no idea that is the womens job"just then the doorbell rang  
  
"Ok I'll make breakfeast you answer the door"  
  
"fine"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Gage looked at the three men standing outside.  
  
"Honey!?!"Gage yelled.  
  
"what?"Syd came to the door.  
  
"Who are you?"she asked.  
  
"Light company"  
  
"well I never called you and my husband is deaf so I am pretty sure he never called"  
  
"Oh well let us in"  
  
"No you don't need us you must have the wrong address"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Who are you again?"  
  
"We are messangers"  
  
"Oh do you have a message for us?"  
  
"You are the packages"  
  
"what?"  
  
The three man all pushed their way inside.  
  
Syd and Gage were more then ready for the attack until three more came in.  
  
Syd fought at one guy but the two more came and attacked her from behind.  
  
"SYD!!"Gage looked over in time to see the two men pick Syd up and carry her out the door.  
  
Gage turned around and a man knocked him out.  
  
Syd was still struggling as the two men forced her away.  
  
"GAGE!!!"  
  
Syd got loosed and ran to his side.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
Then four men came over and pulled Syd out the door still screaming.  
  
"GAGE!!LET GO OF ME!!!"Syd yelled struggling.  
  
The other two men carried Gage out to the car and put him in next to Syd.  
  
they tied both of them up.  
  
They soon got to an abandon warehouse and theypout Syd with Gage in a room.  
  
They locked the door and left.  
  
"Gage?wake up!oh please wake up I can't get through this alone"  
  
Gage sat up.  
  
"SYD!what happenned"  
  
"they knocked you out"  
  
"who"  
  
"the light company men"  
  
"Oh they are so not getting a tip"  
  
"yeah I bet we have got to get out of here"  
  
"right any ideas?"  
  
"no" 


	5. falling

Chapter5#  
  
Gage and Syd were still locked in the damp dark room.  
  
"You know of all the cases I ever worked on I have never been a victim"Gage confessed.  
  
"well that's not true"  
  
"I have never been captured like this I hate it"  
  
"yeah me too"  
  
the room was small with a door a tiny window at the top of the ceiling one bed and a light.  
  
Gage and Syd had already tried banging on the door but it was no use.  
  
"Syd do you think you could fit through that window?"  
  
"maybe if I could reach it"  
  
"I'll lift you up"  
  
"OK I guess we can try but I doubt we can reach"  
  
"great but you might need on my shoulders"  
  
"I can do it lift me up"  
  
Syd got on Gage's shoulders and reached the window.  
  
"OK I now if I can just push this open"Syd called to Gage.  
  
"Hurry Syd I am losing you"  
  
"I just need one minute"  
  
"I don't have a minute I am losing you"  
  
"It's a figure of speech"  
  
"Just hurry"  
  
"I can't reach the latch"  
  
"SYD!!"  
  
"I got it"  
  
Gage suddenly got weak in the knees and slipped dropping Syd.  
  
"GAGE!!"  
  
Syd fell on top of Gage knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry Syd are you ok?"  
  
"yes I'm fine"  
  
Syd's face was inches away from Gage's and for a moment she wanted and was tempted to kiss him but her mind overcame her.  
  
'Stop just get off of him'Syd's mind was screaming.  
  
"Uhh sorry I fell on you"Syd said climbing off of Gage.  
  
"please it was not torture"  
  
"yeah"Syd tried to force a laugh.  
  
"so now what?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"we can always try and break the door down"Gage suggested.  
  
"No I don't think so"  
  
"Well Walker will find us"  
  
"yeah he might"  
  
"He will I know he will"  
  
the door opened and a large man taller then Gage and built stepped in.  
  
"NAMES!"The man ordered.  
  
Syd did not reply niether did Gage.  
  
"NAMES!! THE REAL ONES NOT YOUR UNDERCOVER NAMES!"  
  
"Sydney"Syd said softly.  
  
"Gage"Gage said as well softly.  
  
"FINE!"The man turned and left slamming the door.  
  
"wow he was in a good mood"Gage said.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Gage if we never make it out of here I want you to know I do care about you"  
  
"We'll make it out I promise" 


	6. for us

Chapter5#  
  
"Gage you have been at that for almost two hours now"Syd said.  
  
Gage was trying to claw his way out through the door becauseit was rotted.  
  
"You're right Syd it's hopeless"  
  
"Gage I need to tell you something"  
  
"OK"  
  
"I....I love you..and I want to be with you but I'm....I'm afraid"  
  
"Of what...me?"  
  
"No but I was engaged...twice and both fo them were cops both of them are dead now  
  
"Syd why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I never told anyone"  
  
"Syd I'm not going to die and even if I do I'll never leave you"  
  
"I just can't go through that.....again"  
  
"I'm not asking you to I'm just asking you to try"  
  
"...............ok........"  
  
"What?"  
  
"OK I'll give it a shot for you for us"  
  
Syd walked over and kissed Gage who was more then happy. 


	7. don't hate me

Chapter7#  
  
"Gage did you ever wonder why it took us so long?"Syd asked.  
  
Syd and Gage both sat on the bed with their backs against the wall she had her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Gage how long have you felt this way?"  
  
"Since the moment I first saw you"  
  
"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?"  
  
"I don't know but I would rather die right now this moment then live forever with out having you in my arms"  
  
"WELL RANGER I MIGHT MAKE THAT HAPPEN"came a vioce from the door.  
  
Gage and Syd both jumped up and got ready to fight back.  
  
"Tell me why you are undercover"the man demanded.  
  
"No"Syd replied.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!!"  
  
"never"Gage replied as well.  
  
"fine ranger Gage have it your way"  
  
Six men stepped into the room four pinned Gage to the floor on his stomach and held his hadns behind his back and his head up.  
  
Two men attacked Syd One man holding her hands behind her back and on her knees the other held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Ranger Gage??"  
  
"GAGE DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!"Syd screamed.  
  
"NO"Gage said boldly  
  
the man snapped his fingers and the man with the knife slid the blade across Syd's right arm.  
  
"Strike one I don't think you want to do that again"the man said.  
  
"GAGE DON'T TELL"Syd screamed again.  
  
"no"Gage said again.  
  
This time the man Slit Syd's left arm.  
  
"STRIKE TWO"  
  
"No"Gage said again.  
  
This time they stabbed Syd in the stomach.  
  
"STRIKE THREE ONE MORE I'LL SLIT HER THROAT!"  
  
"OK"  
  
Syd looked at Gage half crying the fell to the floor holding her stomach.  
  
"We were hired because some deaf people went missing"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The men released Gage and stepped over Syd to go out the door.  
  
"SYD"Gage rushed to her side and pulled her into his lap.  
  
Syd was shivering,Pale,cold and crying when Gage reached her she was also starting to cough up blood.  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Gage.....help me...."She choked out.  
  
"It's ok it's going to be ok"  
  
"I'm so sorry I wish it was me"  
  
"Im so cold"  
  
"I know just hang on and don't you dare leave me don't you dare"  
  
"I love you don't hate me if I give up"  
  
"Don't give up"  
  
Syd was getting sleepy.  
  
"Don't hate me"She said closing her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Syd if you can't make it I won't hate you"  
  
Syd reached her hand up to try and run her fingers in Gage's hair but she lifted her arm about two inches before she felt a sharp pain and she dropped it back to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry"She said as a tear rolled down her cheek then her head dropped to the side and her eyes closed.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
dead silence  
  
"Oh please Syd don't do this to me"Gage said pulling her lifeless body closer. 


	8. you killed her

Chapter8#  
  
Gage lifted Syd carefully in his arms he placed her on the bed and fixed her hair and brushed the tears from her face.  
  
When he was done she looked at peace.  
  
"I will always love you he whispered"Kissing her forehead.  
  
"how sweet"came a cruel vioce from the doorway.  
  
"You killed her"Gage choked out.  
  
"Bring him"The man said turning around and leaving.  
  
Gage gave Syd one last kiss before going with the men.  
  
"Now Ranger Gage you can prepare to die"  
  
Gage dropped his head he was ready to die after Syd's death.  
  
"You see luckily your girlfriend was saved of the torture we'll give you"  
  
Three men tied Gage to a chair feet and arms and chest.  
  
"You killed the love of my life"Gage siad as the man approached him.  
  
"Did I???You were the one who wouldn't answer my questions"  
  
"No"  
  
"yes. and why do you think she didn't hang on that long??Because she didn't love you and you killed her"  
  
"NO she loved me She said so"  
  
"Pity"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
The man walked over and picked up a gun walking back over to Gage he lifted the gun to Gage's head.  
  
"any last words??"  
  
"Just one request"  
  
"sure"  
  
"Shoot me in the heart that I have loved her with every beat of it and put it out with me for as long as I love her my heart will continue to beat I'll love her with everyone"  
  
"As you wish Ranger Gage"  
  
The man lowered the gun a bit and then.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
Three shots rang through the warehouse  
  
Gage who had closed his eyes opened them  
  
The bad guy had fallen to the floor shot twice in the back of the head Gage had been shot in the hand.  
  
Gage looked up and saw Syd standing holding her gun in her left hand her right arm held her cut side that she had wrapped with bed sheets.  
  
"SYD!"  
  
Syd staggered over to untie Gage.  
  
"are you ok?"She asked.  
  
"I'm fine but how did you??"  
  
"I fainted on the floor I woke up about three seconds ago in so much pain I remembered what was going on they left the door open"  
  
The minute his hands were free Gage caught Syd by her face and ran his hands in her hair.  
  
"Gage we don't have time for this come on"Syd said taking a phone off of the bad guy as well as I.D  
  
"Syd check this out"Gage said stepping over beside her.  
  
"what"  
  
"Mr.Johnstone"  
  
"That's the guy kidnapping deaf people"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"we got him"  
  
"Yes we did"  
  
Gage leaned over to kiss Syd neither of them noticed mr.Johnstone's right hand man come in with the gun.  
  
The man lifted the gun and Gage sensing something pushed Syd away grabbed a knife spun around sending it into the man's kneck.  
  
"Where were we??"Gage asked turnign back to Syd.  
  
"right about here"She replied kissing him. 


	9. Finale

CHAPTER9#  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~ SIX YEARS LATER *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CALLIE,MARISSA DINNER!!!"Syd called.  
  
"ANGELA!!TOMMY!!"Alex called to her kids.  
  
Three little girls and a boy came running.  
  
Two girls come running to Syd one girl has blonde hair and brown eyes the otehr brown hair and blue eyes they are around four.  
  
"Wash up for dinner"Syd says to the girls.  
  
"Ok mommy"the girls reply running off.  
  
Syd walks over and picks up a little boy with blonder hair and blue eyes aroud the age of one.  
  
"GAGE!"Syd calls.  
  
Gage walked over to Syd and took his son from her arms giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Alex took Angela who was now five and her four year old son to wash up and Syd followed.  
  
Gage put Timothy in his baby seat and sat down next to him as Walker served the burgers.  
  
"So Gage.think you'll be able to handle another girl??"Walker asks referring to Sydney who was pregnant with her third girl.  
  
"I should as you the same thing"Gage replied.  
  
Walker and Alex had found out they were having another girl a week after Gage and Sydney.  
  
Gage and syd had been married six years now and todayw as their anniversery.  
  
"GIRLS HURRY UP!!"Gage yelled as Syd and Alex walked to the picnic table.  
  
"I'm coming as fast as YOUR daughter will let me"Syd barked.  
  
Gage laughed as Syd and Alex waddled along.  
  
"So what name do you have picked out???"Walker asked Gage.  
  
"We like Tiffany.what about you???"  
  
"Annie"  
  
Syd and the girls sat next to Gage.  
  
Alex and her kids sat next to Walker.  
  
Trivette and Erica soon made it to the table.  
  
Erica was having problems walking being eight months pregnant with her and Trivete's first child.  
  
"How are you doing there girl?"Syd asked.  
  
"I have no idea how you managed"  
  
"Imagine you first ONE actually being you first TWO"Syd said with a smile.  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!!!MOMMY MARISSA POKED ME WITH A FORK!!"Callie screamed.  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT"  
  
"DID TOO"  
  
"Girls Be quite and Daddy will get you a kitty"Syd said instantly shutting them up.  
  
"What???"Gage asked not paying any attention.  
  
Syd just smiled and didn't answer.  
  
Everyone sat and ate their meal and everything was as it should be.  
  
"so Trivette Boy or Girl???"Gage asked.  
  
"Oh we're having a girl and naming her Carrie"Trivette replied.  
  
"Sounds great"Walker said.  
  
"Well Syd I have one thing to say"Gage said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hope we can have many more years together and I hope we can have many more children but even if we don't I'm blessed because I've had you this long and I love you"  
  
"I love you too"She said leaning over and kissing him.  
  
"Let's eat"Trivette said when they broke apart everyone dug in.  
  
THE   
  
END 


End file.
